817657320
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs' at Parris Island before Graduation.


817657320

Private Gibbs

The young man stood staring at the mirror, his hair newly shaped. It had grown in the 3 months from the initial crew cut. It was now the shape to hold the cap. The uniform pristine, the shoes shining, spit and polish. Oh yes shoe shining and ironing, were now part of his daily routine. Boot Camp. As he looked into the blue eyes looking back from the mirror, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs would soon become Private Gibbs U.S. Marine Corps.

After the ceremony he was going to go and spend Christmas with his family before moving on to do the SOI which, of course was mandatory for the Marines. He knew his mom would be there at the graduation because she had been there for Family Day, but he wasn't sure of his father, would he make the journey south. His mind returned to the summer of '75.

**Flashback**

_**September 2**__**nd**__** 1975**_

"_Happy birthday Leroy," his mother had said, "Eighteen and still my baby."_

"_Mom." Gibbs had replied blushing slightly._

"_So Leroy you decided what you gonna do. Which Service? I would love to see you in Airforce."Jackson had enquired._

"_Nope, gonna join the Marines. I leave next week." Gibbs had replied not looking at his mother._

"_And what Leroy are you gonna train as?" his father had asked._

"_Thought since you never let me near your guns, a sniper." Gibbs had added now looking at his mother._

"_When __**do**__ you leave?" his mother had asked anxiously again._

"_Day, after tomorrow." Gibbs had replied, before turning and walking away._

**Boot Camp**

Gibbs arrived at Parris Island. He had been told to arrive the night before. He reported to the gate house and was directed to a bus. Partially full it departed for one of the buildings. One of the drill halls, they were given a welcome speech, if you could call it that, and then the women separated from the men. They were then ushered to the barber for their 1st Marine Corps haircut.

They were allowed one call, like a condemned man, _"I have arrived safely, please do not send food or bulky items. I will contact you in a few days with details of my mailing address. Thank you for your support. Goodbye."_

They were then issued with their gear and clothing, before medically screened and introduced to their drill instructors. All he had now, was a number…everything from home was taken away. The Corps was now his family.

**Flashback**

"_Been in the garage again?" his father asked._

"_Yep." Gibbs replied, going for a beer._

"_When you gonna get it fixed." His father had asked thinking about the__Dodge Challenger RT Hemi, lying in the garage._

"_Dad, why, you always picking on me?" Leroy had shouted._

"_Let's just say, I hope the Service changes your attitude, your outlook on life." as his father walked away._

_He had been known around the area as a delinquent. In a far distant future he would meet up with a fellow outsider, "Funny, never expected to find you on the same side of the law."_

-oOo-

12 weeks, it was going to be a life time. But the weeks were all drawn up and ruled out.

**Weeks 1-3:** The Rookies received instruction on military history, customs and courtesies, basic first aid, uniforms, and leadership and core values. It had been easy. Leroy Gibbs had, loved military history, and he knew values. His mother had brought him up right.

**Week 4: **A full week of solidwater survival. The Marines were as it said, a water based service, so you had to know how to survive…."_sink or swim"_the drill sergeant had shouted….no ordered. The MCMAP, the tan belt…. Gibbs had excelled.

**Week 5: **The Rappel Tower, he had enjoyed abseiling down the tower. There were many who had half strangled themselves and some who couldn't walk for a week due to rope burns. But Gibbs he excelled, this was what he liked. He got rid of his aggression. It was all in the mind.

The Gas Chamber, the burning throat, the stinging eyes, it certainly showed the men from the boys. Some, of the recruits, cried like little girls, while, some of the girls laughed.

And then finally, the first written testing and Initial Drill, they had been drilled all right.

**Week 6: Grass week (rifle range) **Now, at last this was what Gibbs had joined the Corps for. The recruits began to learn the fundamentals of Marine Corps marksmanship, sight in on the targets and learn how to make adjustments to the M16 A2 service rifle. Oh yes Recruit Gibbs number 817657320, was in his element. He smiled every time he picked up the gun and fired at a target.

**Week 7: Firing week (rifle range)**. The recruits had three days to practice the KD course of fire, a pre-qualification day and a qualification day, firing the M16 A2. Again Gibbs excelled and walked away with the highest scores.

**Week 8: Team week**. Always the loner this was the week Gibbs hated most. The recruits spent the week working in various areas of Parris Island, maintaining the appearance of the Depot, and practicing for Final Drill. He was pulled up a couple of times and reprimanded. He towed the line he wasn't going to come away second best.

**Week 9: A-Line/Basic Warrior Training** Recruits would conduct various exercises, developing basic field and combat skills. Some of the events they would execute wee, Day Movement Course, Firing at multiple targets, firing at targets from unknown distances. Gibbs had again excelled. Combat shooting and the combat endurance course. Gibbs excelled in both.

**Week 10:** Practical Application Evaluation. This was where it all had to come together, before the final push…..so to speak. The "O-3" clothing appointment was the second and final uniform fitting for most recruits. The Dress Blue, and Service uniforms, marked for the tailoring of any required alterations. The final practical application tests, First Aid skills, Customs and Courtesies, like saluting or boarding a ship, Marine Corps Uniform and rank identification, and weapons assembly and disassembly.

**Week 11: **Final drills. Recruits and Drill Instructors were evaluated on their knowledge and application of Marine Corps drill and rifle manual. Written tests, the recruits evaluated on their knowledge of basic military education.

This was the Crucible Week. It was the final full week of training, no it was the final exercise to see if they could work as a unit, a team, watching each other's backs and see who would make it out in the Corps.

And then finally the, famed "Eagle, Globe and Anchor Ceremony" the Marine Corps Emblem. It signified that you were now a Marine. The long, or short basic training nearly over, the boot camp. Graduation was only days away.

**Week 12: **  
>Marine Week –This was the week that Gibbs and all his fellow Marines had been waiting for, the training over. The realisation, that after 11 weeks of being told what to do, this was their opportunity to show the drill instructors, what they had learnt and how to carry out what they had been trained for. They were now allowed their names back. Well, if you could call being called your rank and name, getting your identity back. And they were allowed to wear a watch, but after 11 weeks training they could tell the time without. The last three days of that week was just final preparation for the graduation, letting family know details, of where to stay and how to get there.<p>

Liberty Day, it was always a Thursday. This was family day. After all the usual morning routine, the new Marines were given time to be with their families. To show them round to introduce them to their "Brothers". By 3pm…..no 1500 hours it was back to barracks and training…their liberty ended.

Little did Gibbs know that this would be one of the last times he would see his mother alive again.

The Graduation Day. To have reached this day, every new Marine had to have challenged, and passed, the seven graduation requirements. Qualified in Combat Water Survival, (excelled) To have earned the MCMAP tan belt (excelled). To have qualified with the Service Rifle,(over excelled) Pass written and practical application tests, (passed) Pass the Physical Fitness Tests,(excelled). The Crucible had to be passed and finally pass the Battalion Commander's Inspection. Gibbs had excelled in the Crucible and passed the inspection. He was ready for the Ceremony.

Friday Morning, 07.45, saw the Morning Colors Ceremony, accompanied by Parris Island Marine Band, in front of the Barrow Hall. The Peatross Parade Deck ready for the ceremony.

Standing tall, he placed his cap on his head he saluted his image, and turning, made his way out the men's room and up to the Parade Ground. Soon to be Private Marine Gibbs, Marine Corps No 817657320, was ready to make his parents proud.

The new Marines marched as platoons for the last time. The Marines with the highest rifle score, and those with the physical fitness score, recognised along with the honour graduates from each platoon. Once the pomp and ceremony over, the Marines received their last and most welcome order from their Senior Drill Instructors.

"**Dismissed!"**

The End


End file.
